


Of Spilled Groceries and Bruised Oranges

by peeka_boo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, China and Japan are brothers, M/M, Rochu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeka_boo/pseuds/peeka_boo
Summary: They first collided in a mess of spilled coffee, spilled groceries, and matching forehead bruises. It wasn't romantic, but Yao likes the blush on Ivan's cheeks, even through the endless apologies. Maybe they could become something, with a phone number scribbled on a ripped paper bag and a hanging promise of replaced groceries.





	1. Chapter 1

The first day they met, Ivan was running late to work and Yao was gazing at the leaves falling down from the trees in shades of red, orange, and yellow as he cradled a large grocery bag loosely in his arms.

They had collided with an cracking ‘Umph’ of bone against bone, foreheads knocking together and items spilling out of their hands, clattering to the cobblestoned pavement as they fell after them in gravity's deceitful arc. The brown shopping bag ripped, cold medication and an assortment of fruits and vegetables rolled around on the cold ground, Ivan’s cooling coffee spilled, staining Yao’s fluffy cream woolen sweater and splashed back on his long coat and speckling the edges of his scarf.

Yao grunted in pain, bringing a gloved hand up to massage the sore spot starting to swell on his forehead, hissing as his woolen fingers made contact with the heated skin. He'd be surprised if it didn't leave a bruise.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Ivan apologized profusely, the matching ache throbbing in his head wavering his attempts at righting himself. He gasped at the spilled coffee, his coffee, on Yao’s fluffy cream sweater. Apologies rained from his lips as he blotted furiously at the stains with wrinkled coffee shop napkins.

“I-It’s alright, aru.” Yao groaned, still slightly disoriented from the fall. He shook his head and hissed again at the sharp throb in his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, I was in a rush and I didn’t see you there. I really didn’t mean any harm, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s really alright, aru.” His head just hurt like hell, thankfully it was starting to fade. Yao reached out to grab Ivan’s tremblings hands still clutching the napkins, holding them still as he looked into violet eyes starting to brimming with tears--they were an interesting shade, he’d never seen purple eyes before. “Listen to me, aru, why don’t you rush to whereever you’re going to and I’ll clean up the mess. You were obviously in a hurry, aru.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Ivan exclaimed, looking around at all the items spilled around them. Oranges, packaged chicken, carrots, celery stalks, and small bottles with neat prescription labels.

“Don’t worry about it, aru.” Yao insisted, letting go of Ivan’s hands and struggling to his feet, dragging Ivan up with him. He grunted at the extra weight and Ivan scrambled to his feet.

“I should’ve helped you up,” Ivan groaned in mortification, covering his face with gloved hands, “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing so much, I forgave you didn’t I, aru?” Yao asked, exasperation starting to lace the edges of his words, “You have places to be and so do I, aru. I’m capable of cleaning one mess up, I raised a household of five, it’s no trouble to me.”

“I can at least help.” Ivan insisted, gesturing around them as he started to fret.

“Well, I’m sure since you’re already in a panic, aru, helping me is most definitely going to make you late.” Yao said matter of factly, “I know you have good intentions, but honest to goodness I’m capable by myself.”

“But-” Ivan tried to again but Yao had pushed him a step in the way he was heading, hands braced against the coffee splattered coat and against firm shoulder blades. Ivan stumbled, yelping in surprise, and Yao grunted as he managed to keep the both of them upright. Thankfully there was no one around to witness this backfiring display of kindness.

“Okay,” Yao said, almost completely to reassure himself, “how about you see this as a favor, aru..” he suggested.

Ivan looked at him and Yao took a brief moment to admire the wide purple eyes. He had to admit they were beautiful. If they weren’t looking at him with stubborn resistance and frustrating silent apologies. 

“I can buy you groceries next time.” Ivan offered, he looked down at the ground again, “I think I bruised your oranges.

“Sure, if you insist.” Yao chuckled breathlessly, “And the oranges are fine after their brief traumatic fall.” He bent down to rip a corner off the ruined paper bag that had once contained his purchased sustenance, fishing through his pant pockets, he dug out a slightly chewed on pen. He looked at the mangled end where he’d bitten repeatedly out of boredom in his classes and shrugged, quickly scrawling down a line of digits on the scrap of brown paper. He reviewed the numbers, making sure they were right (and at least slightly legible) before handing it over to Ivan.

“By the way, aru,” he grinned, “I didn’t catch your name.”

Violet eyes turned up into happy crescents. He looked good when he smiled.

“Ivan. Ivan Braginsky.”

“Well, Ivan, aru, my name’s Yao Wang.” he reached out a hand and Ivan hesitantly took it. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m still sorry about the spilled groceries.”

Yao rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a sly grin spreading across his face, “Well, you said yourself you'd replace them. It's a date.” It was a weird suggestion for a date.

“It seems I have agreed to that.” Ivan smiled in return, his cheeks starting to flush.

They retracted their hands and Yao winked before turning back to the scattering of veggies across the sidewalk, “Call me.”

He caught a glimpse of a warm pink blooming across porcelain skin. Ivan. That was his name. He looked good when he blushed.

Footsteps sounded behind him as he crouched down to gather the items, slowly fading away. He turned to watch the sun glint off alabaster locks. Long coat billowing out behind him, untied. He could grow to like Ivan. 

Yao sighed as Ivan finally got to the corner and turned. He cursed beneath his breath, with the ruined paper bag, he now had to carry the groceries in his arms. All three blocks home to his sick brother. There was still cold coffee soaked in his favorite wool sweater, seeping into the shirt he wore underneath and sticking to his skin. It wasn’t going to be a pleasant walk home. He picked up an orange, a small dent in its side marring the once perfect rind. Running a finger over the softened skin, he tossed it in the air. Laughing softly, he wondered if Ivan was actually going to call him back.

He might as well get home first, where he’d left his phone behind in the careful prying hands of Kiku.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku’s groans could be heard in the stairwell as he climbed up to the third floor of the apartment building they decided to share. (Curse the one time their gimmick-y elevator decided to break).

He’d had to disheartenedly leave a couple vegetables behind, his arms full of produce and pill bottles carefully placed in the cowl of his sweater. The coffee stain was still moist, but drying, and between each grumbling moan as his sore legs ascended another cursed step, he was still mulling over the lovely color of purple.

Stumbling down the hallway on trembling legs--he has got to get more exercise and a healthier diet--Yao found himself in front of the pockmarked door brandishing the number 361 on a square gold plate screwed into the wood. He blinked at the solid plank that barred entrance into his shared sanctuary. The doorknob seemed to taunt his occupied hands. 

A moment of standing still on his own doorstep and he groaned with the realization that his keys were in his pockets, and he had no viable limbs left after discarding the extension abilities of his legs. He bent down slowly, a pill bottle fell out and he held in a curse, gently lowering the bundles of food from his arms, he sighed in relief. He’d started to forget what it was like to have free hands.

Rummaging through his messy pockets, through gum wrappers, crumbs, and chewed pen caps, his fingers finally locked onto the keyring. Muttering a small prayer to the gods under his breath, he fumbled slightly with the variety of keys before picking the right one and sliding it into the keyhole. It slid home and he turned the lock. He could’ve sworn there was a heavenly light greeting him from behind the creaking hinges. It was beautiful.

Moving the veggies, chicken, and cold medication in, he closed the door just as Kiku moaned again. He sounded like a sperm whale during mating season, and Yao rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Kiku was only polite and quiet in public, his brother was wilder when he thought there was no one around to witness his heinous antics.

Yao always seemed to be caught up in them somehow. 

“Hey brother!” he yelled in the vague direction of their bedrooms in the decently sized apartment, “Try to contain your pain to a minimum, the neighbors will complain!”  
He received another pained groan in reply, this time a little more indignant. 

Yao looked back to the mess that had migrated a couple blocks, up a stairwell, down a hall, and into his home. He’d clean it up later when he found the time. Shaking his head, he identified the white cylindrical containers for medication he’d bought at the in-store pharmacy and headed to where Kiku was residing, hopefully not actually dying.

The door opened with a squeak of the hinges and Yao made a mental note that he’d surely forget to oil them. Kiku had the comforter on his bed bunched around him, only a lock of dark hair and a streak of flushed hair visible.

“How are you doing, Kiku?” Yao asked, genuine concern in his voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing out a small patch in the rumpled sheets. 

“Terrible. My whale songs should be enough to indicate that.” he moaned, turning over.

Yao frowned at the sweat drenched hair and parched lips. At least he was coherent now.

Kiku looked at him with bleary eyes, tugging the blanket tighter around him, “Why were you gone so long?” he asked.

“Ripped shopping bag and an impromptu collision with a stranger.” Yao explained, opening one of the bottles. They’d just run out in their medicinal cabinet.

“Here, sit up,” Yao helped Kiku into an upright position, grunting as he hefted his brother’s dead weight. He really needed to start working out. “This is ibuprofen, it’ll help reduce your fever.” He held up the white chalky pill, “And I also got you some aspirin for that headache.”

Kiku garbled out a thank you as he reached for the capsules. Yao deposited them carefully in the palm of his sweaty hand and reached for the glass of water he’d placed by his bedside earlier, watching him as he popped the pills in his mouth and took several gulps to wash them down. 

Yao placed the glass back on the lampstand and lowered him back down again.

“If you’re tired, sleep, and don’t hesitate to call.” he brushed the drenched bangs away from his skin, voice soft and caring, “I’ll check in on you every hour or so to make sure you’re doing all right. Remember to drink lots of fluid, I bought orange juice.”

Kiku mumbled back as his eyes drooped again, burrowing his shivering form deeper into his nest of comforters and sheets. Yao listened to his breathing even out and pressed a light kiss to his sweaty forehead. He grabbed the almost empty cup and left, closing the creaky door behind him.

Sighing, he placed the glass on the kitchen counter and made to move the produce items into the refrigerator, praying that the chicken was still good after it’s extended period in the heat. He would’ve rode his bike to the store, but with the lovely autumn weather he thought he could enjoy a walk. 

That pattern of thought brought him back to Ivan. He poured more water into it and walked back to set it on Kiku’s nightstand along with a couple more pills in case he wakes up. Meanwhile, he had some homework to attend to over bouts of procrastination.

They were probably around the same age, Yao tapped a pen against his lower lip, calculations forgotten. Ivan was giant but he was a little shorter than what was considered average. He had a more feminine figure, more lissome than the other boys his age, but he’d always taken pride with his appearance. Even with the occasional patron mistaking him for a girl. The long hair threw most for a loop and he'd gotten used to it.

He smiled getting lost in his mind’s reassembling of violet eyes, flaxen hair, and pale skin blushed a flattering rose. 

He should really get his homework done. A cough sounded from Kiku’s room through the thin walls, almost agreeing. Yao shook his head to clear his mind and started to scan through his textbook, pen pressed diligently to the lined paper as he took notes.


End file.
